The immune response to entry of a foreign substance into the body consists of secretion by plasma cells of "antibodies" which are immunoglobulin (Ig) molecules with combining sites that recognize particular determinants on the surface of the foreign substance, or antigen, and bind specifically to them. Immunoglobulin is the generic name of various isotypes of antibodies that include IgG, IgM, IgA, IgE, and IgD. The various species of Ig have similarities and differences. For example, all immunoglobulin molecules have a constant portion, i.e., highly conserved (constant) amino acid sequence, within a particular Ig subclass (e.g., IgG.sub.1). This constant region is responsible for various biological effector functions (e.g., complement activation). The portion of the immunoglobutin molecule responsible for immunolgical specificity (i.e., specific antigen binding) is called the variable region. It is made up of the variable regions of the Ig heavy and light chains. These variable regions differ in amino acid sequence according to the antigenic determinant which the Ig recognizes. Usually, the antibody (Ab) response to an antigen (Ag) is heterogenous. Upon injection of a body with an immunogen, the body manufactures large numbers of antibodies directed against various determinant sites on the antigen. It is difficult to separate antibodies from conventional antisera containing mixtures of antibodies. It has, therefore, long been a goal to design a continous source of defined antibodies that recognize and combine with specific antigen determinants.
Hybridoma technology concerns the fusion of myeloma cells with lymphocytes from animals which have been immunized with a particular antigen. The resulting hybridoma cell manufactures monoclonal antibodies that are specific against a single antigenic determinant. Monoclonal antibodies are begvginning to replace conventional antisera in standard diagnostic kits for such procedures as the radioimmunassay. Significant work is also being done to adapt hydridoma technology for therapeutic purposes.
Some properties that flow from an ideal hydridoma cell line are (1) high cloning efficiency; (2) the ability to grow rapidly in a medium supplemented with serum; (3) no secretion of myeloma immunoglobulin (Ig); (4) stable production of large amounts of Ig after fusion; and (5) ability to grow when reinserted into the originating species.
A typical procedure for making hydridomas is as follows: (a) immunize mice with a certain immunogen; (b) remove the spleens from the immunized mice and make a spleen suspension in an appropriate medium; (c) fuse the suspended spleen cells with mouse myeloma cells; (d) dilute and culture the mixture of unfused spleen cells, unfused myeloma cells and fused cells in a selective medium which will not support growth of the unfused myeloma cells or spleen cells; (e) evaluate the supernatant in each container containing hybridoma for the presence of antibody to the immunogen; and (f) select and clone hybridomas producing the desired antibodies. Once the desired hybridoma has been selected and cloned, the resultant antibody is produced by in vitro culturing of the desired hybridoma in a suitable medium. As an alternative method, the desired hybridoma can be injected directly into mice to yield concentrated amounts of antibody [Kennett, et al., (1981) Ed., Monoclonal Antibodies. Hybridomas: A new dimension in biological analyses, Plenum Press, New York].
Hybridomas produced by fusion of murine spleen cells and murine myeloma cells have been described in the literature by Kohler et al., in Eur. J. Immunol. 6, 511-519 (1976); by Milstein et al. in Nature, 266, 550 (1977); and by Walsh, Nature, 266, 550 (1977); and by Walsh, Nature, 266, 495 (1977).
The technique is also set out in some detail by Herzenberg and Milstein, in Handbook on Experimental Immunology, ed. Weir (Blackwell Scientific, London), 1979, pages 25.1 to 25.7 as well as in Kennett et al., supra.
Patents relating to monoclonal antibodies against human tumors produced by hybridoma technology include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,124 and 4,196,265. Representative of the art concerning monoclonal antibodies that have specificity for antigens on carcinoma cells are U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,683.
Relative to the parent myeloma cell line employed herein for the fusion event, see Kearney et al., Immunol., 123, 1548-1550 (1978).
Normal genes (DNA) encode proteins necessary for the growth, differentiation and survival of cells. Overexpression, mutation or expression of normal proteins at an inappropriate time in the cell cycle can transform normal cells to cancer cells. When normal genes act in this manner they are referred to as oncogenes.
Ras genes are found in a wide variety of nucleated mammalian cells and participate in normal cellular functions. The family of ras genes encode a series of immunologically related proteins with a molecular weight of 21,000 and are referred to as p21s. Ras genes present in mammalian cells have been demonstrated to be homologous to murine sarcoma viral oncogenes. (Weinberg, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,058: Harvey (1964), Nature. 104:1104: Kirsten et al. (1967). J.N.C.I., 39:311). Viral and cellular ras genes encode membrane bound proteins (Willingham, et al. (1980), Cell. 19:1005) which bind guanine nucleotides (Scolnick, et al. (1979) PNAS (U.S.A.), 76:5355: Papageorge, et al. (1982), J. Virol., 44:509: and Finek, et al. (1984), Cell. 37:151) and possess intrinsic GTPase activity (McGrath et al. (1984). Nature, 310:644: Sweet et al. (1984). Nature, 311:273; Gibbs et al. (1984) PNAS (U.S.A.) 81:5704; and Manne et al. (1985) PNAS 82:376).
DNA mediated transfection experiments using NIH3T3 cells as recipients have led to the identification of a family of activated transforming genes homologous to the ras genes of the Harvey (ras-H) and Kirsten (ras-K) sarcoma viruses. A third member of the ras family designated ras-N has been identified but has not been found to have a retroviral counterpart. Activated ras genes are structurally distinct from their normal homologs, having amino acid substitutions in the protein at positions 12, 13 or 61. (Tabin, et al. (1982), Nature, 300:143: Reddy et al. (1982) Nature, 300:149: Bos et al. (1985) Nature, 315:716; and Yuasa et al. (1983). Activated ras transoforming genes have been found in 10-20% of neoplasms including sarcomas, neuroblastomas, melanomas and carcinomas. In certain forms of leukemia activated ras genes and the corresponding proteins have been found in over 50% of the tumors studies. These activated ras genes and mutated proteins have also been found in established cell lines as well as primary and metastatic tumors.
The p21 ras protein in its normal nononcogenic nonactivated form contains the glycine amino acid at positions 12 and 13 and the glutamine amino acid at position 61.
Previous reports (Furth et al. (1982), J. Virol., 43:294) have described several rat monoclonal antibodies reactive with normal and activated or oncogenic (mutated) ras p21 proteins in yeast and mammalian cells. Other monoclonal antibodies generated by various methods have also been reported to react with the various forms of the ras p21 protein. Hand et al. Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., Vol. 81, pp. 5227-5231 (1984); Thor et al., Nature, Vol. 311, pp. 562-565 (1984); Wong et al., Cancer Research, Vol. 46, pp. 6029-6033 (1986), and Tanaka, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., U.S.A., Vol. 82, pp 3400-3404 (1985).